1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method, apparatus, and system for generating a high dynamic range (HDR) image, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and system for generating an HDR image from a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A range of radiance that may be recognized by a camera is limited since an image may be displayed by 256 values of each RGB channel. However, a range of radiance in an actual environment is much larger.
In order to solve the limited range of radiance that may be recognized by a camera, an apparatus may capture a number of still images and may match the captured images to generate a high dynamic range (HDR) image.
However, when there is motion of an object among the still images, a ghost artifact may be generated in the generated HDR image due to the motion of the object.